Hidden Love Rewritten
by wonderstruck777
Summary: This is a rewritten version of my story Hidden Love. I'm going to be changing a few things but the plot will mainly stay the same. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1- The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Third person POV

Most people don't believe in anything supernatural. Most don't believe that there are other worlds out there. But for the very few that do believe, well, let's just say that they're blessed to have the valor to believe.

In a galaxy billions and billions light years from our very own milky way lives a planet called Luxterria, which was protected by the three guardians from the Nozu clan, Evian, Seabel and Avina. Since the beginning of Luxterria these guardians were sent to watch over and guide the heir to the Luxterrian throne. As in any other Luxterrian, elemental related abilities begin to develop within the heir and it is the guardians' duty to help the heir master his or her powers to be used to rule the kingdom. But, not every Luxterrian achieves multiple abilities, only those connected to the royal family may have more than one ability and there are some who long to possess more than one ability.

In the present day Luxterria, Princess Callista had just married Antonio, a middle class man. Everyone knew she was going to be a good queen and she was. For three years, she had done nothing but good for her planet and soon after, a little miracle appeared. She had given birth to a Princess. She decided to name her Harmony because she knew that her little princess would bring peace and harmony to the war that was raging between Luxterria and the Welkins. The Welkins frequently tried to destroy Luxterria because they were jealous that the Nozu clan gave them three guardians and they got none. A few Luxterrians sided with the Welkins, including the best friend of the Queen, Maria and her husband Byron. Maria could not conceive a child of her own, which added another thing to her list that she was jealous about Callista. Maria wanted to be Queen, Maria wanted more than one ability and most of all, she wanted a child.

Maria and her husband, used ancient black magic from the Welkins to turn Callista and Antonio into stone and they kidnapped Princess Harmony. Maria hid the king and queen's bodies in her necklace. Only Maria's power or the power of a powerful Luxterrian can free the king and queen's bodies. Maria and Byron went to Earth and raised the baby girl as their own daughter. Hiding her from her true potential. They had managed to conceive a child of their own 11 years later and they thought that their life was perfect. It actually was, until they moved to La Push.

Mackenzie's POV

'Do we really have to move to a whole new country' I complained from the back seat of my Dad's SUV.

'Mackenzie I already told you, I got a new job down here at the clinic as a doctor' My dad explained.

'But couldn't you just get a job at Forks hospital at least' I complained.

'Sweetheart what's done is done, besides living in this reservation will be great.' My mom said.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. It was almost waist length now. I suppose I could go for a haircut…..sooner or later.

'I think living here will be nice' My sister Makenna said.

Her shoulder length straight blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and her brown eyes made her look so adorable. She was only 5 years old but she was very smart for her age. My mom was sitting in the passenger seat adjusting her makeup. Her pin straight blonde hair bounced every time she walked and her brown eyes were enchanting. My dad had very thick and curly black hair that was cut short and hazel eyes with bits of green here and there. My eyes were an electric blue and my hair was fiery red. A lot of people ask me where I got my contacts and when I tell them that they were real they either gasped in shock or think that I was lying. Usually they think I'm lying. I look like none of my parents but they always told me that I was the spitting image of my grandmother on my father's side. Though I never saw her or a picture of her, I guess I have to take their word for it. It does suck that people always ask me if I'm adopted.

'As long as you have Barbie dolls, every place will seem nice to you Kenna' I said to her.

'Honey, why don't you just be relaxed like your sister' my mom said.

'Mom, she's five, she's always going to be relaxed as long as she has those dolls' I said.

'Well we can't go back now so I guess you just going to have to suck it up' She said.

I sighed and leaned my head on the glass. My phone buzzed on my lap and I saw that my best friend Ericka had texted me.

'Are you at La Push yet?' it read.

Ericka and I had been best friends since kindergarten. It's going to be hard to maintain our friendship since she is still back in Colombian and I am all the way in La Push, but we'll try our best. I texted her back that I was almost there and I started remembering all the good memories we both shared.

We were opposites in many ways. She was a tall and statuesque in a thin lean body from many years of ballet and I was short, very short, I barely reach 5ft but I had a lot of curves and thick thighs. Ballet was her passion and Art was mine. I could spend forever painting, drawing, sculpting, even coloring in a coloring book.

Another important person I left behind was Ryan. Ryan was that cute, sweet guy that every girl wanted. I was the lucky one to ALMOST have him. The day when we finally admitted our feelings for each other is the day that my dad had announced he got a new job in La Push. I mean come on, every girl in their right mind would be royally pissed if that happened to them. We decided not to have a long distance relationship because those never work out but he still calls me every day.

I suddenly saw a reddish blur whizz past our car through the forest.

'Whoa' I said as I scanned the forest for the reddish blur.

'What's wrong?' My dad asked me.

'I could've sworn I saw a huge red thing run past us' I said still looking for the red blur.

'It's probably the tiredness catching up with you. We've been travelling for 2 days straight' my dad said.

'Yeah probably' I mumbled.

I sighed and gave up. I probably was just imagining seeing things in the forest. I leaned my head against the car window and fell asleep.

'KENZIE, WAKE UP WE'RE HERE' My little sister shouted in my ear.

I swear if she wasn't so cute…

I rubbed my eyes and got a good look at our new house. It was absolutely gorgeous and huge. It was like 3 stories and had a really long drive way with the forest covering the back. A three door garage was also there and I think I saw a pool out back.

'This house is awesome' I said looking around.

'Think of it as a present for making you move during your junior year' my mom said smiling at me.

'Ok this helps a lot but I'm still not happy about moving here' I said being stubborn.

'After a few weeks, I know you'll come around, and who knows, maybe you will like La Push better than Colombia' Mom said as she pecked me on the cheek.

She lifted Makenna out of her car seat and walked through the front door.

'Here we are' my dad said as he let all of us through the door before shutting it.

'How did you guys get this house furnished already' I asked.

'We have our ways' mom said with a smirk on her face.

An awkward silence followed afterwards and my mom still had that weird smirk on her face.

'Awkward silence' I whispered.

'Girls, why don't you check out your rooms? They're both on the second floor' Mom said.

'Uhhh sure' I said as I lifted Makenna in my arms and jogged up the stairs.

That was weird. I don't usually have awkward silences with my parents, but that was just plain creepy. I've never seen my mom with that kind of look on her face. She usually has a friendly smile and she's so sweet. Heck, she's probably the sweetest person in this country.

'Ok Kenna this is your room' I said as I opened her door.

The first thing I saw was Cinderella. Her bed, her walls, her night stand, everything was literally Disney princesses. I don't see how she can sleep with those things staring down at her every night.

'WOW' She said as she looked around her room.

'You like it' I said smiling as she twirled around.

'I LOVE IT' she said.

We both started twirling around and laughing and we fell to floor erupting in giggles.

'Well you two are having fun' Dad said as he knocked on the door.

'I love my room daddy, thank you' Makenna said as she hugged him.

'You're welcome sweetheart' he said as he began tickling her.

She began another round of giggles and I stood to the side and watched. Suddenly my dad looked at me.

'Don't think that you aren't getting tickled either' he said.

'Noooo' I screamed as he began tickling me.

The three of us fell to floor giggling and my mom came into the room.

'What are you three laughing so hard about' she asked.

We all looked at each other and nodded. We pulled her down and began tickling her. She erupted in a fit of giggles and soon all of us were giggling uncontrollably.

'ok Kenzie, time for you to see your room' mom said as she calmed herself down.

'Ok' I said as I got up off the floor.

I walked to my room and opened the door. The first thing I saw were peace signs everywhere, and they were my thing. My bed sheets had peace signs in different colors on the pillows and sheets and comforter was plain blue. I had two white book shelves on either side of my bed and they were already filled with my favorite books. A mini fridge was placed under one of the bookshelves. A blue and white polka dot rug took up most of the floor and the rest was hardwood. At the foot of my bed, were all my art supplies. Paint, oils, pastels, coloring pencils, everything I needed and the canvases and easel were placed in a corner of my room. Another book shelf that held all of my drawings were placed above my bed. To the far left of my room was a white desk with the first artwork I ever made sitting on it. A tree I colored and cut out in kindergarten and a lamp with different colored peace signs. Some of my paintings were also placed on my walls. Overall this room screams, Mackenzie.

'Mom, dad…this…this is incredible' I said as I looked around.

'How did you get all of my stuff here' I asked them.

'We told you sweetheart, we have our ways' my mom said.

I just decided to go with her on that one. She had her ways to do things and who was I to question her. Maybe living here won't be so bad after all.

**I need to know if you want me to continue this rewritten version or just pick up where I left off in the original version. I am changing things such as character pictures and outfits and stuff but the plot will mainly be the same with a few changes. Review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT

Mackenzie's POV

'Mom, Dad I'm going for a run' I said as I walked downstairs.

'No honey, there has been bear sightings here and I don't want you wandering by yourself, besides its almost dark out' my mom said.

'Come on mom please, I need to clear my head a bit' I said.

'No' she said again.

'Come on Maria, it isn't like she's going to go far, just around the block' my dad said.

My mom thought about it then sighed.

'Fine you can go but you have to stay in the neighborhood and you have one hour' she said.

'Got it' I said as I ran back upstairs to change into some running clothes.

I quickly took out a plain green V-neck T-shirt and black leggings. I got a pair of green Nike tennis shoes from my closet and laced them up. I quickly threw my hair into a messy ponytail and grabbed my phone, headphones and keys from my dresser.

'One hour' my mom said again as I walked out the door.

'Yes mom' I said as I closed the door.

I turned on the music on my phone and began a slow jog. After 10 minutes I started to get short of breath and began to power walk. I soon realized that I was lost. I got so lost in the music that I didn't track where I was jogging.

'Perfect, just freaking perfect' I grumbled to myself.

After jogging for another 10 minutes I saw a beach come into view. I went and sat down on one of the logs to catch my breath. I stared out into the ocean. It was beautiful how the sun was setting on the water creating a mixture of yellow, orange and red. I took out my phone and captured the scene. This will be awesome to paint. I closed my eyes and inhaled the salty air. I knew I should be panicking and trying to get home, but this view comes around once, maybe twice in a lifetime.

You know that feeling that you have when you think that someone or something is watching you, well, I'm having that now. I could feel eyes burning into my back. I whipped around and saw a group of buff, tan and smexy Native American guys watching me. But there was one in particular who was looking at me so intensely that my heart was aching….in a good way. It felt as if he was looking into my soul and his eyes held so many emotions. Shock, curiosity and was that love I saw? His loving eyes suddenly turned cold as he glared at me and took off into a sprint into the forest. The other guys went after him leaving me sitting there feeling very confused. What the hell just happened?

Jacob's POV

'Come on Jake, going to first beach will cheer you up' Seth's overly happy annoying voice said.

'Yeah man, maybe you'll meet a hot girl to help you get your mind off the leech lover' Paul said.

'Don't call her that' I said as I growled at him.

Bella had left me in the dust as soon as her filthy leech came back. He left her and I was the one who put her back together and this is how she repays me, with a broken heart. A part of me wanted to hate her and forget about her but the other part wants me to keep trying.

'Whoa check out this house' Quil said.

I looked up and saw a massive house in front of me. Who in La Push can afford a house this grand?

'Who lives here?' I asked still checking out the house.

'That new doctor who is coming to work at the clinic. I can't remember his first name but I know his last name is Styles' Sam said.

'How many people live here?' Jared asked.

'Four I think' Sam said.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Four people lived in this mansion. Why do they need a house this big if it's only the four of them?

'You're kidding right' Embry said with raised eyebrows.

'Nope, its Doctor Styles, his wife and his two daughters' Sam said.

'Daughters? Are they hot' Paul asked.

'Dude do you think about anything else besides girls' Jared said.

'Never' he said smirking.

'Well one is five years old' Sam said.

'You know what, you can have her Quil. I know you're into little kids like that' Paul said laughing at Quil.

Ever since Quil imprinted on Claire, Paul has been giving him a hard time about it.

'Shut up Paul' Quil said to him.

'How old is the other one?' Seth asked Sam.

'Sixteen I think' Sam said.

'She's mine, I call dibs' Paul said.

'What if she's ugly?' Jared said smirking.

'Then Embry can have her' Paul said.

'You guys talk about girls as if they are objects' Seth said.

'Seth my boy, girls love it when you treat them like that' Paul said as he put his arm around Seth's neck.

'No they don't, so stop filling up his head with that crap' Sam said.

'So when are we going to meet them?' Quil asked.

'Tonight at the bonfire, Billy invited them' Sam said.

'I thought the bonfires were for tribe members only' I said to Sam.

'Yeah as if you haven't broken that rule before' Paul said under his breath.

I glared at him and he laughed. That prick is always trying to rile someone up.

'We're not telling any legends at this bonfire, it's kind of a little gathering' Sam explained.

'Are we still going to first beach?' Seth asked.

We all continued walking and we soon arrived their but our usual spot where we chill out was taken by someone. A red head was sitting on a log with her eyes closed taking deep breaths.

'Who is the red head?' Jared asked.

'I don't know' Embry answered.

Her body suddenly went rigged and she turned around to look at us. When my eyes connected with hers, I felt everything connecting me to the Earth shift. Gravity was holding me down to the ground anymore, this redhead was. The feelings that I had for Bella weren't nearly as strong as the feelings that I have for this girl. A girl who's name I didn't even know.

'I know that look, that's the imprint look' Jared said.

IMPRINT. Hold up, I couldn't have imprinted could I? A part of me wanted to run up to her and kiss her but the other part wanted me to get as far away from her as possible and the latter part won. I took off into a sprint into a forest and phased as soon I was deep enough, I couldn't have imprinted, I just couldn't.

'Yes you can bro, and you just did congrats' I heard Quil say in my head.

They all had phased now and were running alongside me.

'Don't congratulate me, this isn't a good thing' I said.

'Dude it isn't as bad as you're making it sound, having an imprint is awesome' Jared said.

'Yeah that girl is hella fine, I'd tap that any day' Paul said.

'Don't talk about her like that' I growled at him.

'Oh someone's jealous `Paul taunted me in a baby tone of voice.

I was about to attack him when Sam interfered.

'ENOUGH`his loud voice boomed in my head.

The alpha command in his voice prevented me from attacking Paul. I growled at him one more time before I ran back to my house. I phased back into my human form and searched for my father.

'Dad' I shouted.

'In the living room' he shouted back.

'What's up' He asked.

'What do you know about the new family moving here? Do they have a red headed teenage daughter' I asked him.

'uhhhh I know that they have a teenage daughter but I don't know if she's a red head' He said.

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands.

'Why do you ask?' He asked.

'Just curious' I said as I got up and walked to my room.

I lied down on my bed. What am I going to do? I don't want an imprint and to make it worse, the bonfire is tonight and I'm positive that she'll be there.

'Jake we have to leave for the bonfire tonight' Billy said as he appeared at my doorway.

'Uhh dad, I think I caught something, I don't feel well' I said lying. I will do anything not to go to this bonfire.

'You run at 109 degrees, I'm sure you'll burn whatever bug that is off' Billy said.

Dammit, curse my wolfy ways.

Mackenzie's POV

Are you serious? A bunch of hot guys stare at me then one in particular looks through my soul then they all just run off like I have the plague. Is it because I'm a redhead? I know that you don't see redheads here but come on. My cell phone started ringing in my pocket and I took it out to answer it.

'Hello' I said in the receiver.

'MACKENZIE ARIANNA STYLES, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I TOLD YOU ONE HOUR YOUNG LADY?' My mom shouted at me through the phone.

'I'm sorry mom, I lost track of time' I said .

'I was worried sick about you' she cried.

'Mom I said I'm sorry I'm coming home now' I said as I stood up.

'Ok just hurry up, we got invited to a bonfire tonight and it starts soon and I don't want to be late' she said.

'Ok I'm already walking home' I said.

I hanged up my phone and I somehow managed to find my house. When I opened the door my family was already dresses and waiting for me.

'Hurry and get dressed you have 15 minutes' my mom said as she was putting her earrings in.

I dashed up the stairs and took a quick shower, shaved, brushed my teeth and put on my under clothes. I went into my closet and pulled out a spaghetti strapped dress printed with pink and blue flowers. I also picked out a white cardigan to go with it and white strappy sandals with bows on them. I quickly brushed my hair and curled the ends so that big bouncy curls were there. For accessories, I had a key necklace, black and gold bracelets and gold and black earrings with an anchor on it. I grabbed my phone and keys and stuffed them into my pocket.

'KENZIE HURRY UP' My mom shouted.

'I'm almost ready' I said.

I quickly applied foundation, mascara, eye shadow and pink lip gloss, and then I ran downstairs.

'You look really pretty Kenzie' Makenna said.

'A little to pretty' my dad grumbled under his breath.

'Oh stop it Byron, she looks beautiful. Now let's go we're already 10 minutes lat' Mom said as she ushered us outside to my dad's SUV. I helped Kenna get into her car seat then I sat in the back.

'Now remember, mind your manners and be polite' mom said as she gave me the 'mom' look through the rear view mirror.

'Mom really?' I said with a raised eyebrow.

'Just mind your manners' she said.

'Will do' I said sighing.

We soon arrived at the bonfire and the first thing I saw was that group of hot Indian guys and some other people.

'Ohhhh check out the eye candy Kenz' my mom said.

'Mom you're like 40 and you're married' I said raising my eyebrows.

'I'm 38 and that is still young' she said.

'And besides your dad knows he's the only one for me' she said winking at dad.

'Ewwww guys please no PDA in my presence' I said as I unbuckled my seat belt.

They just laughed and my dad went to take Kenna out her car seat. As soon as I shut my door, everyone's eyes snapped over to us. Ok Kenz, just stay cool, calm and collected. Don't get nervous. I tugged on the sleeves of my sweater while my dad ushered us all over to a man in a wheel chair. He had long hair and he was wearing a cowboy hat.

'You must be Billy Black, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person' My dad said.

'And you must be Byron, It's nice to meet you as well' Mr. Black said smiling.

'This is my family, my wife Maria and my daughters Mackenzie and Makenna' Dad said introducing us.

'Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Styles. Wow I would've thought that you were another one of Byron's daughter' Mr. Black as he shook my mom's hand smiling.

He just won her over with that one sentence.

'Oh Thank you Billy and the pleasure's all mine' mom said while smiling brightly at his compliment.

'Well look at you, aren't you a cute little thing. It's nice to meet you little lady' Mr. Black said as he shook Makenna's hand.

'Nice to meet you too' she said smiling brightly at him.

'How old are you' he asked.

'Five' Kenna said proudly.

'Wow you're a big girl' He said.

'Yes I am' she said loudly.

He laughed then his eyes went over to me. His eyes widened a bit but he quickly masked it.

'Oh I didn't know you adopted' Mr. Black said to my parents.

I mentally sighed. You think I would be used to this but I'm not. It still bugs me every time someone says it. But I think it bugs my mom even more, she always gets really angry and defensive every time someone says it.

'She's not adopted, she's my baby' My mom said in a defensive tone.

'Oh I just assumed because of the…lack of traits she shared with you' Billy said as he tried to defend himself.

It was an awkward silence after that I could tell my mom was still a bit angry so I took it upon myself to kill the awkward mood.

'Nice to meet you Mr. Black' I said as I held out my hand to him.

'Nice to meet you too Mackenzie, I am sorry for saying what I said it was out of turn' he apologized.

'No hard feelings besides I'm used to it' I said lying.

'So Billy anything I should know about the clinic' my dad asked.

I excused myself out of that conversation and started wandering around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom was talking to a Quileute woman with long black hair and bangs. My mom saw me out of the corner of her eye and waved me over. I slowly walked over to them and the woman turned the other side of her face. Three long jagged scars ran down from the corner of her eye to her bottom lip, freezing one side of her face in a permanent grimace. But the other side of her face was smiling brightly at me. I used everything in me to just look in her eyes and I smiled brightly back at her.

'Emily this is my oldest daughter Mackenzie, Kenzie this is Emily Young' Mom said introducing us.

'Nice to meet you Mackenzie and I like your hair color and your eyes. We don't really see many redheads around here and we've definitely never seen eyes as blue as yours before.' she said smiling.

'Thank you, and if I ever go missing, it won't be too hard to find me' I said joking.

We both laughed and she started telling about La Push and how's she's engaged to this guy named Sam. She talks about him as is he was Adonis, but I thought it was sweet.

'Kenzie honey, can you keep an eye on your sister for me' my mom asked.

'Sure, nice meeting you Emily' I said to her.

'Nice to meet you too' she said waving slightly.

I went over to Kenna and grabbed her tiny little hand.

'So what you wanna do?' I asked her.

'I wanna see the fire' she said excitedly as she tugged me.

'Ok ok' I said trying to keep up with her.

The people who passed look at us weirdly, but I don't blame them. You don't really see blondes, redheads and blue eyes on a Native American reservation. As we got closer to the fire, Makenna got excited and let go of my hand. I started to panic because I couldn't see her anywhere. Aww man, mom and dad are going to kill me. I was having a mental breakdown while looking for her when I suddenly heard her laughed. I whipped around and saw her on top of some guy's shoulder giggling. What the hell? He could be some kind of pedophile or something.

'MAKENNA' I shouted.

She stopped giggling and turned to look at me. When she saw I was made she started giving me her famous puppy dog eyes, and with her brown doe eyes, they always work on me, except this time.

'get down now' I growled.

The guy put her down and she came running to me, while her little ponytail bounced all over the place.

'Why did you let go of my hand?' I've been looking all over for you. You can't just run off like that Makenna' I said scolding her.

'I'm sorry Kenzie' she said looking down.

'It's ok, just don't do it again' I said.

I heard a throat clear and I looked up and saw the guy watching us, specifically me. Wait a minute, I know him, he's one of the hot guys from the beach, actually he's the one from the beach who was staring at me so hard.

'You're staring hot beach guy' I blurted out without thinking.

He smiled when I called him hot. Typical boy.

'Why were you staring at me so hard at the beach?' I asked him as I grasped Kenna's hand.

'Are you going to answer me or just stare?' I asked.

But he just continued staring with his mouth opened like a fish.

I scoffed and turned around while lifting Makenna is my arms. I don't have time for people who obviously don't have any manners. Suddenly a warm hand grabbed my free hand and spun me around.

'My name is Jacob, Jacob Black' he said. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he looks kinda nervous.

I looked at him slightly annoyed.

'Mackenzie Styles' I said.

I turned back around and carried Kenna to my dad.

'Hey where did you two go wandering' he said as he lifted Makenna in his arms.

'Kenna wanted to see the fire' I said.

'She didn't hurt herself did she' he asked checking her over.

'No she just was looking at it' I said.

I left out the part of me losing her and she was on top of some stranger's shoulders.

'Well I'm going to find mom' I said as I walked away.

I began walking away from them when I heard a voice behind me.

'Hey wait' it said.

I turned around and saw that it was the Jacob guy. He already annoyed me for one night, what more does he want?

'What?' I said a little to venomously.

He looked lost for words before he spoke.

'How's the weather' he asked.

I just stared at him before I started laughing loudly. Is he serious? That has got to be the cheesiest line in the book. If he's trying to get a date or something then he's not doing a very good job.

He just stood there embarrassed while I laughed my head off at him.

Jacob's POV

When I arrived at the bonfire the pack was grinning at me and my dad was grinning like a clown.

'What?' I said with a raised eyebrow.

'Hey Jake, do you like cherry RED cupcakes?' Jared asked loudly.

'Huh?' I said confused.

'No I think he likes cherry RED soda with BLUE berries' Quil said snickering.

'Hey Jake, wasn't your favorite super hero Spiderman? Isn't it ironic that his colors are RED and BLUE' Paul said loudly.

They were all laughing at me. They were teasing me about my imprint, because she had red hair and blue eyes.

'What are they talking about Jacob?' my dad asked.

'Nothing' I said annoyed.

'Jake imprinted on this chick with red hair and blue eyes' Paul said.

'DUDE' I shouted as I smacked his head.

'You imprinted? Well that's wonderful. What's her name?' Billy asked.

I started looking to ground and the pack started laughing again.

'He ran away after he imprinted' Embry said.

'Why?' my dad asked looking at me.

'Because I don't want to imprint' I said sitting down.

'Is that why you asked if the new family had a red headed teenage daughter?' My dad asked.

'Yeah' I said as I sighed.

'Well I doubt they do. Neither Byron or his wife has red hair or blue eyes, but they could've adopted do it could possibly be her' Billy said.

That does make me feel a bit better, if she isn't their daughter then that means she won't be at the bonfire tonight. And if it is her, well, I guess I just have to steer clear of her. Who knows maybe she will be a total bitch and it will make me hate her.

'Just accept it Jake, it isn't the end of the world' Seth said.

'It's the end of my world' I said sulking.

'No this is a good thing, this will help you get over Bella' Seth said smiling.

'I don't want to get over her' I said stubbornly.

I dropped my head in my hands. Why couldn't I have imprinted on Bella? My life would be so much better. I just sat there sulking while everyone else was having fun when suddenly, a little blonde girl came running up to me. She only looked like she was 5 or 6. Maybe she was one of the Styles' daughters? Then that means that the other one isn't far behind.

'Hello, my name is Makenna' she said smiling brightly.

'Hi Makenna, I'm Jacob' I said smiling back at her.

How could I not smile at her, she was adorable.

'What are you doing here by yourself, where are your parents' I asked her.

'My mommy and daddy are talking with other grown-ups and I was walking with my sister but I lost her' she said sadly.

'How I lift you on my shoulders so that you can find your sister' I said to her.

She smiled and nodded and I lifted her onto my shoulders. She was giggling the whole time and then suddenly I heard an angry voice behind me.

'MAKENNA' a feminine voice said behind me.

I turned around and my breath got caught in my throat. My imprint was standing less than 3 feet away from me and she looked breath taking. Her fire colored hair was falling in perfect curls down her back, her skin was so smooth looking and their wasn't a mark or blemish on it. Her eyes really captivated me. They were so sharp and electrifying. I've never seen or heard of anyone with eyes as blue as hers. My eyes travelled down to her body. Her breasts weren't too big or too small they were perfect and her stomach was flat from what I can see in her dress, even with that sweater on I can see all of her curves. My eyes went to her legs and DAMN! Her thighs and butt were thick. They weren't overly huge but they weren't chicken thighs. She was exactly in between skinny and fat.

' get down now' she growled.

I helped Makenna down and she ran to her sister.

'Why did you let go of my hand?' I've been looking all over for you. You can't just run off like that Makenna' She said scolding her.

'I'm sorry Kenzie' Makenna said holding her head down.

So her name was Kenzie. No matter how much I told myself that it was a weird name, my wolf still thought it was beautiful.

'It's ok just don't do it again' she said.

I cleared my throat to get her attention and I regretted it. She glared at me with her electric eyes and I felt a shiver go through me. She narrowed her eyes at me before recognition passed through them.

'You're staring hot beach guy' she said.

She thought I was hot. I started to smile and she rolled her eyes.

'Why were you staring at me at the beach?' she asked.

I was so captivated by her voice that I forgot how to speak.

'Are you going to answer me or just stare' she asked annoyed.

But like an idiot I just stood there and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed before she turned around and walked away with her sister in her arms. I know I said that I was going to try and avoid her, but I just can't help myself. I quickly grabbed her free hand and spun her around and said the first thing that came to my mind.

'My name is Jacob, Jacob Black.' I said swallowing. Her electrifying eyes made me slightly nervous.

She looked at me annoyed and became even more nervous. I could feel the sweat threatening to drip from my forehead.

'Mackenzie Styles' she said curtly.

I watched as she walked away and carried her sister to a man I assume to be her father. If he is her father then she looks nothing like him. She probably got all her mom's genes in the looks department. She then started walking in another direction and I started to follow her through the crowd.

'Hey, Mackenzie wait' I shouted as I shuffled through people to get to her.

'What do you want?' she said venomously.

I flinched as her sharp blue eyes looked at me. Man, I really have to get used to her eyes.

Maybe I should've thought of something to say to her before I called her over. But me being an expert on girls –insert sarcasm- I said the dumbest thing in the book.

'How's the weather?' I asked as I scratched behind my head.

I expected her to roll her eyes or scoff or tell me that I'm an idiot, but instead she started laughing so hard that she clutched her stomach. Her laugh sounded so melodious, it was the second most beautiful sound I've ever heard. The first is her voice when she talks.

'How's the weather, really?' She repeated still dying of laughter.

I started to feel embarrassed so I twiddle my fingers. I can't believe this girl who can barely reach my chest is making me feel so small and inferior. I think it's the eyes, yep definitely the eyes.

'Is that the best you can come up pretty boy' she said as her laughter died down and she raised an eyebrow.

Pretty boy, she thought I was a pretty boy? I would've preferred handsome boy but whatever makes her happy.

Mackenzie's POV

How is the weather? I still can't get over that. That has got to be the worst line a guy has ever said to me. He looked embarrassed and I can tell that he has little if no experience with girls. It's quite shocking actually, with a body of Adonis, I would expect that he would've been one of the biggest players in the country. As I smirked at him, I realized that I never confronted him as to why he stared at me at the beach today.

'Why were you staring at me today' I asked coming closer to him.

He gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He started to twiddle his fingers again. Geez, why is he so nervous. Maybe it's my eyes, there are kinda overwhelming, as I've been told. I looked at him to clarify is that what was making him nervous and he gulped again when I looked at him. Yep, definitely my eyes.

'What's the matter? Cat got you tongue' I said taunting him.

'I wasn't staring at you' he lied.

'LIAR' I shouted.

A few people turned around and looked at me and started talking to the other person on the side of them as if I didn't see them gossiping. People now a days.

'I'm not lying I swear' he lied again.

'Do you think I'm blind or stupid, because I clearly saw you and your group of goons at the beach today staring at me? I said getting into his face as much as I could.

'I don't think your bind or stupid' He said holding his hands up in defense.

'Then why are you trying to lie?' I said folding my eyes.

He sighed and dropped his head and muttered something about his imprint being abrasive. What the hell is an imprint? He better not be talking about me because first of all I am not abrasive…all the time.

'I'm sorry I lied ok, I just didn't want to upset you more than I already have' he admitted.

'And you thought that lying would make it better' I said with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah kinda' he said scratching the back of his head.

It was a silence after that. He looked sorry for what he did and I could cut him some slack, he is pretty inexperienced with females and he's really cute and his muscles are amazing.

'I'm sorry for lying' he breaking my train of thought and silence.

I squinted my eyes at him and he flinched again. Its kinda funny watching this big muscle-y guy flinch under my gaze.

'Fine, I forgive you' I said.

'Seriously' he said in surprise.

'Yeah, I'm serious' I said giving him a smile to let him know I was serious.

'Thank you' he said smiling.

Dang, what toothpaste does he use? His teeth are two rows of pearly whites.

'Do you want to start over' He asked looking into my eyes.

'I would like that' I said smiling.

He smiled at me before introducing himself.

'My name is Jacob Black, I'm 16, I like working on cars and eating' he said grinning.

'Hi Jacob, My name is Mackenzie Styles, I'm 16 year old, I enjoy art specifically painting and sketching and I also enjoy the art of eating' I said smiling.

He laughed at me little joke and shook my hand. His large tan hand completely engulfed my much smaller pale hand. We just continued smiling at each other for a bit before he started asking me questions. I think that this is the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Sorry for the late update. Remember that pics for the characters can be found on the photobucket link on my profile and pics for the outfits can also be found there. REVIEW ^_^**


End file.
